Hinata's Journal
by Jou-Chan2
Summary: Hinata writes in her jornal about how she feels. Angst and rated for suiside


Hey ya'll another one from me! So yeah, I hope you enjoy what Hinata really has to say to her life. Me no own, you no sue. 

Hinata just finnished a harsh training session with her dad, her little sister over powering her yet again, and starts to write in a book. The book is light blue with a darker shade of perple that has "**_Hinata's Jernal_**" in big bold letters.

'I sit in the hall, alwyas full of pain. You tell me I'm weak voice full with vain. I take your beatings, I take your threats but still here I am I have no regreats. I train and I train but still no avantage, by the end of our secion I can't be mened by a bandange. No mother to comfert me, my dad wants me dead. My sister is stronger, my cousin doesn't even care. I write this in my jernal, so all could know about how I feel before my verry end. The love of my life, the only one that I live for will never love me back becaouse from one to ten, I am a four. My friends barely notice me, being so quiet and frail. The others in this village say I'm a disgrace, letting my clan down. So those who are reading this, let it be known that my ashes is to be blown. So I sit hear and write, everyone asleep. No one can hear me I make not a peep. I have a knife in my hand and tears in my eyes.'

Hinata closes her book, locks it and hides it under her mattris. As she moves her hand from under her bed she has a small kunai the size of her hand. She sighs quietly and tweirls it around her finger. She takes it into her other hand and pushes up the left sleave of her heavy jacket. On it were a lot of nicks and scratches on it. She slowly slises down on it letting the blood trickle slowly down her forearm. She sighs and grabes a napkin from her desk and cleans it up. She placed a guoze pad around it and pushes her jacket over the scars.

The next day, Hinata is walking around the village looking for something to do. Suddenly she bumps into Naruto. "S- sorry N- naruto-K- Kun." She said softly. "It's okay Hinata-Chan. I'm fine, see. Well later, I got a date with Sakura to get to" he said and jogged off, leaving her in his dust. Hinata sighed sadly and continued to walk.

That night hinata starts to write in her Jernal again.  
'It happend again, the pain that I feel. The love of my life, chose another, no great surprise. I cry and weep and the tears fall down. And slowly I fall deeper and deeper into the ground. The nicks and the scratches are still on my arm but the scars on my heart are too easy to hide. To night is the night, it's to be my end. Forget what is happening, only what is said. Tomarrow they'll find me, with blood on my arms. Tomarrow they'll look at me and see who I am.'

With that Hinata opeand the Jernal to the verry first page and placed it on the floor. She reached under her bed and got out her kunai. 'This is going to be the last time I do this' she thought. This time she took off her jacket and laid it on her bed. She quickly sliced both of her wrists, and her ancles. The cuts where long and deep. Finaly she slowly sliced around her neck, killing her self instantly.

The next day Hanabi walks into her sisters room to wake her up. She knocked on the door but she didn't answer. So she just opeand the door and walked right in. As soon as she saw the sight she screamed, she screamed loud and long enough for the whole complex to wake up and come running. Hoishi walked in the room to see his eldest doughter, dead with a pool of blood all around her, is youngest doughter crying and screaming at the same time and his nephew with tears streaming down his face silently. He shook his head of sadly and left to make the long awaited funerial plans.

A week later all of Kahona was at the funerial for Hinata. Sakura was crying on Naruto's sholder. Kiba was crying silently as was Shino. TenTen was crying on Neji's sholder as he let a few tears slip and held her tight. Hinabi was crying on her father's sholder, as her father held her but his face was cold and emotionless. Shikamaru had a sad face and held a crying Ino. Choji was not eating for once, but looked completly saddend at the sight. Lee was crying and saying something about young youth diying so young. All the sensai's had a sad look on their faces and looked close to crying. The preacher said the last good byes for Hinata and closed the Bible. Finaly they set fire to Hinata's body and let her ashes fly away into the wind.

The end. Oh wow I cried during that one. Tear, tear. Please review, it will make me happy!!


End file.
